Sandy (Road to Survival)
Sandy is an original, playable, and main character as well as a former antagonist who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. She also serves as the protagonist of her own story in the Roadmap mission 'Sandy's Story'. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Sandy's life prior to or as the outbreak began other than she tried helping her sister overcome her drug addiction. It is possible that she lived near Atlanta before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Roadmap Missions 'Sandy's Story' Sandy, along with her sister, Meg, were trying to reach the Atlanta safe zone having heard it was safer than most cities. Meg expressed her worry to Sandy that she may not have the strength to finish the journey. Sandy managed to convince her otherwise, the pair pushing through several walkers just on the outskirts before reaching the city itself. However. They found the place uninhabitable, quickly fleeing to a bridge where they encountered a group of men. The group helped defend the girls from a large in flux of walkers, convincing Meg that the girls should join up with them so they could be protected. Meg liked the idea of not having to worry about the walkers due a group being able to defend them, though Sandy was skeptical of how genuine the men were. Main Story 'Area 1 - Homemart' Martínez sends Sandy and Mitchell Jr. to collect supplies and guide the Hero Players group. Garrett asks how Sandy ended up in Woodbury and she tells the group the story about her zombified sister. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' While fighting walkers and enemy survivors Sandy is slashed in the arm by one of the enemy survivors. Lilly believes Sandy while Darius doesn't and lets the Hero Player decide what to do with Sandy, but either way, she survives. If the Hero Player decides to save her: Garrett takes her back to Woodbury, so Dr. Stevens can treat her. If the Hero Player decides to kill her: Garrett will take Sandy into the woods to kill her, and takes a long while to come back. While he says he has done it, Sandy survives the chapter anyway, but is not seen until much later into the game. 'Area 10 - The Sewers' Sandy, along with Claire, are found by the Hero Player, Garrett, Darius and Mirabelle in the Sewers claiming that Margaret captured them along with 20 other survivors. 'Area 13 - Small Street USA' After defeating Enemy survivors, Sandy reveals that she has turned half of Woodbury against the group after rejecting Jeremiah and a fight engages between Sandy's group and the main group. After the battle it is not entirely clear what happened to Sandy, It is unknown if she is killed, left Woodbury with Jeremiah, or remained in Woodbury. She is not seen again after the battle but is briefly mentioned by Garrett saying she was blinded by Jeremiah's real intentions. 'Roadmap - Sandy's Story' To Be Added As a Playable Character Sandy - "Welcome to Homemart" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +20% attack *'Adrenaline Rush': Precision Shots (Deal 220% damage to up to 3 different enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Sandy - "Into the Breach" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Wide Swings (Deal 350% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to two adjacent enemies.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Sandy - "March To War" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Area of Attack (Deal 200% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30% defense for 4 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) Sandy * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Akimbo Assault (Deal 400% damage and -40% defense for 1 turn to up to 2 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Special Weapon: Sandy's Aggressive Dual Pistols ** Slot 1: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 2: +10% HP ** Slot 3: Double Attack (When attacking, a better chance to make a second attack with 150% attack.) Sandy - "Road to Survival" #1 * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Better Luck Next Time (Deal 425% damage and 100% heal reduction to up to 2 enemies for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Decapitate (When this character lands the killing blow on an enemy, that enemy can not be revived.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sandy has killed: *Meg (Zombified) *Lonnie *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 1 - Homemart *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 7 - Construction Site *Area 10 - The Sewers *Area 13 - Small Street USA *Roadmap - Sandy's Story *Roadmap - Sandy's Story #2 Trivia *Sandy's betrayal could have been foreshadowed by her Rebel character trait. *Sandy's roadmap story reveals how she tried to go to Atlanta, but ended up in Woodbury. It also revealed the fate of her sister, Meg. **Sandy's second roadmap story also reveals that she survived Jeremiah's attacks on Woodbury and is no longer on his side. *Sandy is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *Sandy Into the Breach is one of many characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Collateral Damage. *Sandy March To War is one of many characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Command. *Sandy is one of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. *Sandy Road to Survival #1 is one of many characters to have Decapitate as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Decapitate. Category:Road to Survival Category:Woodbury Category:Protagonist Special Weapons Characters Category:Collateral Damage Category:Command Category:Decapitate Category:Execution Category:Alive Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists